PROJECT?
by xxiluhaen
Summary: Hanya postingan berisi enam teaser untuk project baru FF oneshoot aku, dengan cast Offical Couples-nya EXO. Terinspirasi dari tracklist mini album kedua EXO, Overdose with Joha Joha (I Like You) Remake. So check it dan mari vote segment yang kalian suka untuk aku kerjakan terlebih dahulu di review. DLDR okay :) kamsa!


PROJECT?

Segment #1: Thunder

Cast : Sehun/Luhan

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Namja itu menelan ludahnya ketika ditatap tajam oleh**_nya_**.

Ketika tangan lembutnya digenggam oleh tangan kekar**_nya_**.

Tapi alangkah lebih terkejutnya ia ketika mata tajam itu meneteskan air mata dan terisak… Tepat di hadapannya. Tubuh**_nya_** bergetar, dan ia terdiam.

Karena selama ini bahkan ia bersumpah tak pernah melihat orang di depannya menangis seperti ini. Dadanya kini bergemuruh, seolah hendak meloncat dari tempatnya.

"Aku bodoh… Dan aku kini terlambat sama sekali."

Segment #2: Moonlight

Cast : Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Mata itu menatap dalam manik kelam indahnya.

Kala ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher namja **_itu_**.

Kala **_ia _**mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh rampingnya.

Kala musik waltz menuntun mereka melangkah seirama.

Dimana kunang-kunang dan sinar lembut rembulan menjadi saksi mereka.

"Sayangku—"

Di tengah ciuman dalam nan manis mereka, **_ia_** berbisik lembut dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"—berhentilah berharap akannya, karena aku berada disini."

Segment #3: Run

Cast : Suho/Lay

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Mereka berlari.

Menembus keramaian orang yang mencemooh.

Melewati segala rintangan yang hendak membuat mereka tersandung.

Melampaui batas segala kemungkinan.

Dimana mereka berkata bahwa semuanya akan sia-sia saja.

Dan **_ia_** tidak pernah membuatnya putus harapan akan itu.

Senyum itu tak akan sanggup luntur dari bibir mereka. Tak akan pernah malah.

"Kita tidak akan kalah sama sekali, karena kita akan menaklukkan segalanya."

#Segment 4: Love, Love, Love

Cast : Kai/Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Cinta, cinta, cinta.

Perutnya mencelos, seolah kupu-kupu berkepak memenuhinya.

Membuat secercah perasaan itu membuncah.

Berhasil membuatnya –tanpa sadar– mengembangkan senyum ketika **_ia_** berada disini.

Terlebih lagi di sampingnya.

Moodbooster paling ampuh.

Sekaligus membuatnya lemah.

"Karena kau adalah bumi, udara, air, dan apiku."

Segment #5: Overdose

Cast : Kris/Tao

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Nafasnya tercekat.

Mata elang **_itu_** tak dapat lepas darinya. Sama sekali tidak.

Namun yang ia ketahui, sesungguhnya di dalam hati orang itu ada hal yang mengganjal.

Dan ia bahkan tahu, hal itu adalah dirinya.

Bibir **_itu_** bergemelutuk, mengepalkan tangan**_nya_**.

Mata kucingnya membulat kala mendengar deru nafas itu melemah dan rubuh di hadapannya.

"Jangan pergi…"

Segment #6: I Like You

Cast : Chen/Xiumin

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Namja itu menyadari sesuatu.

Pipinya yang memanas.

Mimpi tiap malam yang selalu didominasi oleh**_nya_**.

Suaranya yang sering tercekat, tak bisa berkata apapun.

Hanya bisa mematung kala **_ia_** menyapa dan tersenyum padanya.

Disaat ia salah tingkah oleh segala kelakuan manis**_nya_**.

"Itu karena… Aku menyukaimu."

* * *

a/n: Hai! Noonanya Chanyeol balik lagi /digeplak/

Oke. Belum kelar FF yang lain udah bikin project FF baru aja. Hah.

Aku emang gini. Dapet ide tapi ujung-ujungnya buntu di tengah jalan.

Number 9 sungguh belum dapet ide sama sekali. Maaf banget yaaaa, karena di FF itu sungguh aku butuh bantuan

Kalau WAYDT sedang diselesaikan kok chap 2-nya hehe. Soalnya chap 2 yang asli hilang karena dulu laptop aku ke-install ulang dan semua filenya hilang termasuk MV dan FF-nya. Sampe pengen nangis ingetnya-_,-

Tenang, karena udah bebas ujian (belum sepenuhnya bebas sih, masih nunggu pengumuman kelulusan) idenya udah bisa ngalir kembali hoho.

Oh iya, untuk yang diatas itu semua project FF oneshoot aku yang baru._. ada yang romance hurt ada juga yang romance fluff. Idenya dari tracklist mini album kedua EXO, Overdose, dan tambahan di Segment 6 itu lagu yang mereka remake dan dinyanyikan di Comeback Showcase kemaren.

Kalian bisa vote di review suka dan mau segment keberapa yang (sebaiknya) aku kerjakan duluan kekeke^^ Insyaallah yang paling banyak hasil vote-nya akan aku kerjakan dan selesaikan terlebih dahulu. So, let's vote hoho~

Ja, jeongmal kamsahamnida! /bow/ ^^

-Chanoona-


End file.
